dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12 - The Door to Becoming Idols!!!!!
The Door to Becoming Idols!!!!! is the 12th episode of the Dream Festival! anime series, and the last episode of Season 1. The episode aired on December 16th, 2016. Plot With Dream-Fes finally approaching, both DearDream and KUROFUNE have put together brand new songs for the Competition. Only one unit can win! '' Summary Dream-Fes has officially began, and the official announcers -joined by guests In-Show-Ha- explain how this competition is for rookie idols competing for a chance to win and make a CD debut. As they wait their turn, the panicked members of ''DearDream desperately try to locate Kanade, who has gone missing. This worsens as they horrifically realize he left his phone behind in the pocket of his jacket. Twenty-six hours earlier frm this moment, the guys were shown to stand and admire its view. Seeing how uneasy Kanade is Junya began teasing him, but he claims to be fine. He hopes the that besides the fans showing up to support the two official units who will be appearing, they will also have fans who leave happy after seeing them perform. Later the guys are finishing practice when they leave to find KUROFUNE waiting their turn in the nearby hallway. Kanade attempts to offer support, but Yuto ignores him, while Keigo assures Shin they will win after he tries showing them good sportsmanship. From the main viewing room, Sho, Haruto, and his unit mates, Ichika Saotome and Makoto Suza are making conversation about Dream-Fes. They anticipate seeing who will be joining the official idol ranks and debut. That night the guys are all dealing with things going on at home. Kanade arrives to find a large poster his mother and Ritsu made for him, which he claims is too much while his father asks about Idols and is met with negative responses for not saying something more impressive. Meanwhile, Junya's sister is arguing with him over what dorika she will be giving him and teasingly holds up two goofy-looking sets. Itsuki chats with his little sister on the phone, and Chizuru arrives to find Yuzuru going to bed, then changes before looking for a snack, only to find a regular pudding with a note from Yuzuru addressed to him. Shin observes his efforts of the song lyrics while admiring the evening sky. As this is going on, KUROFUNE is also chatting about the upcoming even as they stand on the stage. Eventually Dream-Fes began, with four of the members observe the crowd while In-Show-Ha speaks to the audience. They are told Kanade is still in the makeup room, and he runs out realizing the time, but hearing someone cry nearby causes him distraction. Back to the current moment, the guys try to locate Kanade but nobody has seen him. They grow further stressed out realizing how late its getting and KUROFUNE is sent on stage to begin performing. They introduce their new song to the audience and change into their brand new dorika and perform an amazing Appeal. As fireworks go off in the sky the crowd goes crazy and cheers for them. Realizing the show has started the guys are growing more stressed out and have no idea what to do. They see nearby that KUROFUNE is being interviewed until noticing Chizuru's look of panic, where they see on the monitor that Kanade has a small child with him. At the moment Kanade is trying to locate the boy's mother and he won't stop crying. In hopes of getting him to calm down he tries to make conversation with him by asking for his name and any sort of information he can provide, and he is joined by the guys, who help him discover the boys name is Sho. The group split up and try to locate Sho's mother. A bit later, they look around the stadium and assure Sho everything will be fine when they reunite with no luck. Junya suggests they hand him over to the staff as they need to prepare, but Kanade refuses. The others agree and by now, the audience has started taking notice of whats going on and they help them locate Sho's mother, who happily thanks them and reunites with her son. With higher spirits the guys quickly rush through the corridors towards the stage to put on the final performance of the evening. They thank the audience for waiting and watch as the millions of dorica head their way and and change into their new coords, then they perform Pleasure Flag for everyone and a brand new appeal. As this is going on, they think about their past experiences since meeting Kanade, and the painful past they have overcome through working together. Keigo is shown observing them and in this time, he seems to realize what Shin was trying to do through his song, and he is genuinely touched by his old friend. After the performance, everything shares a smile and waits for the official results to be announced. Both groups appear on stage and they are startled watching the cheers fly into the sky in a sight not unsimiliar to when Sankish performed on the night of a million dorika, and they realize DearDream has won when theirs outshine KUROFUNE. Everyone cheers, including DearDream's family members and the guys take their turns to thank everyone for support. Chizuru explains how precious his dream of becoming an idol was to him, and Itsuki thanks everyone and asks that they continue showing their support, Shin explains how making his friends has helped him realize how important it is to keep trying -with Keigo privately speaking to him afterwards to apologize for leaving like he did- and Junya thanks everyone while explaining his own dreams of becoming an Idol, although he still aims to grow even higher, and he introduces Kanade as the newest rookie out of all the idols; but to their shock they find him crying tears of joy. Anxiously Kanade thinks everyone, admitting that before he had no passion until joining this agency. He came to realize how much he enjoys being an Idol, and he loves to see everyone smile. As Kanade is speaking, Yuto comes to the conclusion that perhaps he is a "true idol" after all. He answers Keigo's question from earlier, asking him what he thought an Idol was, and Yuto decides that they will surely get it next time. Keigo agrees, and they watch as Kanade ends his turn when suddenly the lights go out, startling the group until Sankishi suddenly appears in very eye-catching, golden outfits. Haruto happily expresses words with the group, then tells them to surpass him as the ultimate with a teasing remark before they reveal their ultimate idol aura before them and the audience. Realizing they have opened the doors to a true idols path, the guys are more dedicated than ever to keep pushing forward. The credits role and Keigo calls Yuto, wondering what could be keeping him since he was running late as it is. He brings up that they need to practice and suggests stopping by a place he mentioned before, causing Yuto to hang up and continue stroking the cat he found on the way over, complaining over having ramen until he sees a plane passing in the sky. Meanwhile, the guys admire their brand new CD. Junya reminds them that they need to get to work for their next goal, even though its obvious he's just as happy. The guys agree with him and they share a cheer. Trivia *After the credits and epilogue of the episode, the guys are shown having written notes for the fans, including their names and little drawings. They thank them for watching the anime and confirm that a season 2 is being worked on and will start soon. Gallery Episode 12 - The Door to Becoming Idols!!!!!/Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episode